Who is she
by Zoey103
Summary: When a girl from our world appears out of nowhere in FMA she meets Ed and Al and joins them to retrieve what they lost. But can she stop her friend and the homunculi?
1. Chapter 1

Who is she?

When a girl from our world appears out of nowhere in FMA she meets Ed and Al and joins them to retrieve what they lost. But can she stop her friend and the homunculi?

"I'm bored!"Zoe said to Sabrina she was on Gaia talking with her boyfriend."Zoe I heard you the first time!"Sabrina yelled

"But-"Zoe said."I KNOW YOUR BORED WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO DO SOMETHING!"Sabrina Yelled."Fine! I will!"Zoe yelled. Zoe stormed out of the room "Who does she think she is?"Zoe thought as she went to the porch. "Wow this is lame." Zoe said as she walked to the end of the porch suddenly when she was in the middle of the porch her foot fell in a hole. "Aw man that's just great! My luck sucks today!" Zoe whined as she tried to get up suddenly she fell in the hole. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Zoe screamed as she fell

"Hey, you ok?"A voice said "What? A voice? Am I dead?" Zoe thought "Wake up!"He said "Brother don't talk like that!"Another voice said "What? I'm alive!" Zoe thought as she came to "What?" Zoe said where am I?" Zoe said she saw a short man or boy and a suit of armor "Finally you wake up!"The short man or boy said "Brother don't be rude! I'm sorry miss are you ok?"The armor said "I'm not sure -but who are you guys?"Zoe said. "I'm Edward Elric!" Ed said. "I'm Alphonse Elric." Al said "My name is Zoe." Zoe said

"Zoe? Ha! What a dumb name"Ed said "What'd you say SHORTY?!"Zoe angrily yelled "Who're you calling TOO SHORT TO BE SEEN BY A NANOSCOPE!?" Ed yelled "What's your problem anyway?"Zoe said. "What problem?!"Ed said "Brother stop it! She's hurt."Al said "Huh?"Zoe said she looked down and she was wearing a blue dress and sandals her leg had a cut "Hey, Chibi!" A palm-tree said "Oh crap! It's Envy." Ed said.

"Envy?" Zoe said "Ah there she is." Envy said "You know her?"Al asked Envy "Hm?"Ed said Zoe was walking away "Hey Zoe, get back here! Now!" Ed yelled "Nope I'm leaving" Zoe said "But you can get hurt this is a dangerous place here there are bad men around here."Al said."I'm 13; I think I can handle it." Zoe replied.

"No, you're coming with me. "Envy said "Why, would I do that?"Zoe said "I can't tell you. "Envy said as he drifted toward her "Envy, don't touch her!!"Ed yelled. Envy still went toward her and was smiling twistedly.

Zoe began to back away she realized that somehow she was in FMA and now she was over her head in this."No! Don't come any closer!"Zoe yelled "Ha! What are gonna do if I don't?"Envy said now he was just a few steps away from her Zoe is now trembling with fear "Zoe run!"Al yelled "I-" Zoe whispered Envy was now in front of her "STAY AWAY!!"Zoe yelled Zoe's hand lit up she didn't notice she tried to push him away a blue light suddenly made Envy's arm fell off "What?!"Envy yelled "How did she do that?"Ed said "That light what was that Zoe?"Al asked her "I don't know."Zoe said. Envy suddenly cut her shoulder "Ahhhhh!"Zoe screamed when she fell to the ground something blue came out with the blood."Was that inside of me?"Zoe thought as everything went black she heard "Envy get back here and fight me!"Ed yelled When she came to she was in a hospital room "What?"Zoe said as she began to stand up "What!?"Ed yelled Zoe looked through the door and saw a dark haired man talking to Ed he had the blue jewel in his hand "What?"Zoe thought "What is that thing it looks like a normal jewel but it came out of her."Al said "Well your friend appears to have sacred abilities" The dark haired man said "But Colonel, what will happen to her?" Al asked.End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Where?

"What does he mean?" Zoe thought "I'm not sure but another girl was seen too. Her name was Tara."Roy said "What!? TARA'S HERE TOO?!" Zoe yelled. She covered her mouth "Oh man, now they know I'm awake." Zoe thought "Hey Zoe, you're awake." Ed said. "Are you ok that wound was pretty bad."Al said "Yes I'm ok" Zoe said. Zoe looked at Roy "Hm?"Roy said "Zoe what is it?"Ed said "Give it back."Zoe said to Roy "This is yours?"Roy said "Yes it is" Zoe said "Well then you get to come with me."Roy said "Why should she?!"Ed yelled "Because she must the fuehrer has ordered me to bring her to him." Roy said."Why?"Zoe said. "No clue, he just did." Roy answered."Then why should I go with you?"Zoe asked."Because the fuehrer will demote me for not getting you there."He muttered. "Bye-bye!" she yelled gleefully, running. "You're just going to abandon us?!?" Ed yelled. "Yup! But not without this!" she replied, snatching the little shiny object from Roy."Hey give that back!"Roy yelled."No can do. Its mine."She replied. Some where far away Tara was with the Homunculi Wow you know that girl!?"Wrath yelled "Yeah……you're messed up "Tara said."But you fell hard and she landed safely."Wrath said confused."Life favors Zoe to life I am a little smudge of dirt -angry dirt."Tara replied

"Hey I found the girl Wrath was talking about and she's with Ed and Al."Envy said as he walked in the room. "…Figures." Tara sighed."She's too much of a good guy."

"Hmm well she was able to make my arm fall off."Envy said angrily. "…………..WHAT?! BUT HOW?!"Tara yelled. "I DON'T KNOW!!!!" Envy replied."I want to meet her!"Wrath whined."Kick the baby!"Tara yelled as she kicked Wrath."What the hell was that for?!"Wrath yelled."I like to copy Envy "Tara replied "WHAT?!"Envy yelled "I am a stalker, you're my recent target. I know EVERYTHING about you!!!!!"she grinned. Envy backed away. Back to Ed,Al,Roy,And ZoeZoe contuse running away from them."Zoe please stop!"Al begged "ZOE!!GET BACK HERE!!" Roy yelled Zoe was gone "Damn where'd she go?"Ed thought "What are we going to do? She's hurt and her wound might re-open."Al said Back to where ever Zoe is"I think I lost them damn what would pride want from me?" Zoe thought "Well I'm not in town anymore."Zoe thought. Suddenly as she was walking she heard something. Zoe stopped and looked around no one was there."That's strange…"Zoe thought she continued walking then she heard the same thing again." Who's there?'Zoe asked. Then suddenly Ed had her pined to a tree."What how'd you find me?!" Zoe yelled ""I asked a man in town" Ed answered "Uhh can you let me go?"Zoe said. Ed blushed "Oh…."Ed said as he let her go "What's this feeling……."Ed thought."Ed are you blushing?"Zoe teased .Ed blushed more "N-no d-don't flatter yourself!"Ed said "So where's Al?"Zoe asked "Write here!"Al yelled "Why did you run off?"Ed asked "I don't know"Zoe replied"Brother why you are blushing?" Al asked "I asked him that to."Zoe said."I'm not BLUSHING!!!"Ed yelled Al ran off "I need to get something I'll be back!"Al yelled "Ok Al!"Zoe yelled "Zoe?"Ed said."Yes?"Zoe replied "Were you from?"Ed asked."Um I'm from America."Zoe replied kind of confused "America? Where's that?"Ed asked confused "Some were far far far away."Zoe replied."How far?"Ed asked "I don't know."Zoe replied "You don't even know where you live?""I do! Just not sure how to get back."Zoe replied "Hey you guys I'm back."Al yelled as he was holding a new dress "I got you a new dress since yours is wrecked."Al said "Thanks Al that's nice of you."Zoe said as she took the pink sundress"I'll change into it latter."


End file.
